Taste of Melancholy
by mmystic
Summary: Elena is faced with an opportunity to work with Elijah and after everything, possibly realising that there's more to the world than Stefan and Damon. Elijah introduces a new ally to Mystic Falls Post-3x15
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so I've decided I wanted to start a series of chapters for Elena/Elijah since my desire to want them to just have babies is growing by the second.

**Title:** Taste of Melancholy

**Summary:** After long months of being apart from Elijah, Elena is given the things she's always wanted but it's up to her heart whether to choose between what is easy and what is right. Elijah comes back to Mystic Falls with information that ensures the possibility of destroying Klaus once and for all though his eye on choosing allies is as cautious as ever before. Takes place several months after 3x15.

**Disclaimer:** Obviously, I do not own these characters or the show.

* * *

><p>It was the moment she's always dreamt of since the day Stefan had come back to Mystic Falls. It was the moment in which she thought she was to be utterly joyful and igniting with happiness. When Stefan would brush his fingers gently across her rosy cheeks with the warmth of his desire and say those simple words of 'I love you' to her.<p>

But to Elena's surprise, she found herself only in the arms of content. Just that. Nothing more, nothing less. She stood there in the midst of Stefan's embrace, but instead of feeling a heat of love and satisfaction, she felt hollow and transparent in contrast to what she thought she'd be feeling. It took months of sacrifices, sweat and tears to get to this point and now Elena wondered whether it was worth it. Whether it was worth fighting for Stefan's admiration when all she felt now was just the physicality of the hug, minus the possible emotions. The idea of love tappered with her mind which let loose a ball of confusion. Did she really know what love was? All this time, she'd been in struggle to contemplate whether Damon or Stefan gave her the ingredients she needed to lead a life full of love and laughter but no matter what choice she could possibly make between them, the conflict would always be there. Elena couldn't live with herself if she knew she broke a bond so important between two brothers who couldn't survive without the other. For all she knew, they could be monsters if it weren't for their profound brotherhood. It pained her throughout the whole time she'd been stuck in a crisis which involved a choice of either/or. It terrified her to the vein when Elena replayed many thoughts of curiosity, if she could possibly lose everything in the end.

Then Elijah came along with all his generosity and wisdom. He had characteristics of a man who truly had moral and kept a small pot of humanity behind the vampirism. She admired him for that. He for one, as an original, wasn't ashamed to show an inch of care or empathy but treasured it instead. Elena never had wondered why she instanly felt calm and peaceful when talking to him, or just being in the presence of such a noble man. It amazed her to how something that was outght to be terrifying, faced her with the utmost respect and gentleness. It had been months since Elijah left that letter on her bed and fled from Mystic Falls.

The girl would be lying if she didn't feel at all affected by this. During those months, Elena never realised how much she depended on Elijah to somehow protect her from harm. Even though Damon and Stefan flew opposite poles for her, Elijah had a tone of less pride in his act of saving her. He acquired a true desire to help her, not just from harm but the sufferings of a bad future, knowing her positon in the supernatural world. Suddenly, Elena found herself smiling in thought of him, but part of her wanted to break down and cry because he wasn't here.

Stefan gripped her tightly in the embrace once more before Elena gradually let go and looked down, enabling a soft, hollow smile on her face. She refused to face him. She could never hurt Stefan even in the moments of despair but Elena felt her subconscious tug her towards the truth. She didn't want this. She felt selfish and horrible for thinking such a thing that it brought a tear to her eyes. Stefan noticed Elena's reaction and held her face in his calm hands and said sympathetically, "Hey...what's wrong?"

Elena pursed her lips, trying to barricade the sobs from coming out, "I'm so sorry, Stefan..." His grip on Elena's face started to loosen when the realisation struck him. Stefan nodded his head and faced the floor before he looked up and muttered, "What changed your mind?"

Elena lifted her hands to feel his muscular jaw and said, "I thought this was what I wanted, what I was missing. But now that I'm here, I realise that it's not-"

"So it's Damon." He said without hesitation, adding an agile curiousity to his name.

Elena shook her head, "Surprisingly no." Stefan furrowed his browline and stared at Elena in shock, while stepping a few steps back.

Elena laid her arms by her side helplessly and continued, "You two need each other more than you need me even if you don't know that yet. But you do, and I can't be the cause for a broken family. I can't, Stefan." Her ability to utter any more syllables decreased when she felt inclined to explain what she was feeling. Stefan nodded his head lazily and said, "I guess it's better this way. You know, it's not right if Damon and I forced you into a life of burden and guilt. One thing's for sure, you don't deserve that."

Elena painted a sad smile on her face as she leaned forward and brushed her soft lips on Stefan's forehead as she whispered, "Just get your brother back, okay?" She felt his head move in the way of a nod when she let go and walked towards the door with her eyes still i contact with his. Then she left. When Elena walked through those corridors of the Salvatore house, she almost felt like an alien in a foreign territory. She's never felt so misplaced in her life, and couldn't help but think whether this is what it all came down to. She wanted to sob in her anguish right in that moment but something stopped her. Her heart no longer felt restrained. It was like three sharp knocks on the door of freedom when she noticed that both Salvatores were no longer in that area where she felt circled and concealed. Her steps quickened as they were eager to make it to the front door and she did. She opened the mahogany piece of wood and uncovered the pure sunlight behind it. The world invited her with a greeting and she was damn grateful for that.

Elena struggled to lead her footsteps towards her house but instead, traced back into the midst of a forest. She remembered certain areas as they were similar to the things Elijah had shown her when he found out the truth about Esther's plan. That memory was still as vivid as she could've remembered. The expression of undeniable dissapointment on Elijah's face, when he found out she lied to his face, never left her mind.

Elena looked around while the wind breezed through her straightened hair, allowing it to flutter lightly with the atmosphere. Instead of the wind being harsh and cold, it was gentle and kind unlike those other days when all she could do was match her mood with angry nature. Although, one thing for sure, she felt deeply isolated in a way where she didn't feel complete. Almost as if it was wrong to stand on nature's ground alone, with the absence of another. In that moment, she wanted it to be Elijah. Suddenly she felt inclined to leave the territory, no longer feeling the calmness of the world but rather the poignant perspective of it and it made her shiver with the breeze, rather than flow with it.

Her skin crawled while the trees brushed against each other in contact with the atmosphere. Her legs weakened to the realisation of empty solitude. Elena's confusion as to why she was feeling this way, entitled a broken relationship with everything around her. The ground, the sun, the sky, the Earth. Everything just seemed to feel out of her hands and in hesitation to cooperate with her as if in a roaring argument with her emotions. Maybe it was nature's way of saying that it was time to resolute her emotions and find out where they really lied.

Eventually, Elena made her way out of the forest and walked towards her car which was parked at the end of the street. Her eyes trailed the surrounding area, while she fiddled with the metal surafce of the keys, as they rattled against each other, sounding the only noise in the atmosphere at that moment. Her feet travelled across the road until she reached half-way when she spotted a mysterious looking man in casual attire beside her car. Elena slowly took several step backwards as a reflex, trying to avoid any trouble there was to offer. She struggled to portray a sensible and usual stance in her action but anyone could see the tense shoulders and the trembling movements of her body.

Then in a sudden jolt, a figure from behind her swept past Elena with immense speed and stood in front of her, causing Elena to stagger backwards inhabiting an expression of terrified shock painted over her visage. It didn't take Elena that long to realise the man was a vampire, although she attempted to face him with a piercing stare and a brave face, no matter how transparent it seemed.

Her jaw clenched in utmost caution, "Who are you?" Her arms were by her side but were ready to defend herself from harm's way. The perferably young man cocked his eyebrow and cleared his throat in arrogance, displaying a non-effective reaction to the question.

He smiled in amusement and muttered, "Theo, and you... must be Elena..." his voice expelled a rough undertone which contrasted with his outward features, which were rather softer. He acquired a gentle touch to his auburn skin that failed to seem aged in any way, he was a vampire after all.. His eyes were emphasised with a shade of ocean blue but rimmed with a tint of olive green while his hair appeared scruffy and in the colour of dirty brown. A tiny hint of a smirk appeared on the side of his thin lips while he exposed a white piece of paper from beneath the black leather jacket he was wearing. The man lifted the paper up with his two fingers and gestured it towards Elena who was still in hesitation to give in to anything.

She said, applying a shaken voice, "What is it?" Elena remained still and cautious, avoiding to be naiive and helpless in the heat of an unexpected situtation.

The man sighed while his grip on the letter tightened with frustration, "If you must know, it's a letter..." Elena tilted her head in profound curiosity, as she recovered from the fear by the second, replacing it with grinding anxiety, "From who?" she asked, compelled to the revelation.

The vampire in front of her replied respectively, ascending his electrifying stare deeper into Elena's brown eyes, "From Elijah."

* * *

><p>Elijah stood behind the glass surface of his window and peered his eyes among the greenery of the outside world. The trees swayed through the weariness of the wind, extracting the happiness it once was. His breath endured a tone of exhaustion and pain as though at the thought of all the situations he's gone through the past few months. Finally, he was back home at Mystic Falls and somehow all the memories he'd wished he would forget came back in a flash of reoccuence. He remembered leaving the border of Mystic Falls. He remembered walking out on Rebekah and Klaus, leaving them to fend for themselves unattaching his protection towards them. He remembered writing those words on that paper, intending to be given to someone he deared very much. And he also remembered thrashing his arms around the innocent Elena in such a monstrous manner, only to be burdened with a cloud of regret just moments after. A range of emotions washed over him as he sighed.<p>

He turned his back on the window and walked towards the edge of his study and sat on the antique styled chair. His hand reached for the black-inked pen while the other prepared a blank piece of paper in front of him. Elijah took a moment to resolute his emotions and figure out what exactly he was going to write before the ink finally touched the surface of the paper.

* * *

><p>Elena decided to read the letter that was given to her by Theo, just before she entered her house. She sat herself down on the porch stairs and exhaled an assuring breath before her eyes trailed the words on the paper.<p>

_Dearest Elena,_

_After several months of solitude in the territories, I have only written this letter to let you know I have come back to Mystic Falls and you have the right to know why. I realise that It is not my rightful place to engage you into a situation where you must feel obliged by me, to do anything but it is in my complete duty to have you know things about Klaus, in which could be vital for his final destruction. I should assume you remember the caves I have recounted to you before. If you are wiling, meet me there before noon, tomorrow._

_Elijah._


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the wonderful reviews, I'm so thankful you enjoyed the first chapter. I hope it wasn't too much of long wait for me to post this next one. Okay well here it is :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

The morning sun exposed it's mesmerising light through Elena's curtains, which made her eyes flutter from the ambience of the sudden light. She rolled over to her right and slowly opened her eyes to a new day. The day she was going to meet Elijah for the first time after what she thought was too long. Elena didn't want to bother telling anyone about it since she already came to the conclusion, not everyone likes the idea of her and Elijah cooperating behind shades. Especially Damon. Even though he brought Elijah out of the dead himself, Damon would constantly find his way back to despising the Original. Elena was always impressed by the way Elijah handles the Salvatores level of stubborness, into his own hands as if they were just a mere tedious task on a casual day. He was by far an Original. He must've had centuries of experience to how the world worked within generations after generations.

Elena finally rose from her warm sheets of her bed and uncovered the quilt from her legs. She stood up and went out of her room, and trailed down the Gilbert stairs only to bump into Alaric who was casually sipping his morning decaf from his cup.

"Morning Ric," she said, continuing down the steps as Alaric gave her an inviting nod, while going the opposite direction. Elena nonchalantly walked into the kitchen only to see Caroline standing by the bench, pouring black coffee into two mugs.

"Caroline..." Elena stated, taking her a bit of time to paint a smile on her face when Caroline turned around to face her, returning the welcome with her pearly whites. She approched Elena with two mugs and said, "So...I heard about yesterday." Elena grew a heat of curiosity in her eyes, Caroline continued, "With Stefan?"

Elena resolved her inner uncomfort and flew her mindset back to the topic, partly afraid that Caroline might've known about her little run-in with the new vampire in town, Theo and Elijah's letter, "Oh yeah, that...I just realised that my feelings for Stefan were not where they were supposed to be in order for me to stay in that kind of relationship." She tried to seem affected terribly by the situation but to Caroline's instincts, she failed.

"Come on, you and I both know that there's more to the the reason why you broke it off with Stefan than just a simple 'it-wasn't-right'." Caroline cocked one of her eyebrows with the intention of mocking Elena and sipped her coffee along with the gesture. A long silence came between them which enabled time, to fill the atmosphere with a sense of hovering curiosity from Caroline and a certain wave of nervousness from Elena. She was certain that her best friend would always see right through her no matter how hard Elena tried to cover things up. Lieing to Caroline about anything would be useless anyhow.

Elena remained hesitant before Caroline broke in and breathed, "Is there someone else Elena?" The blonde tilted her head sympathetically while she observed Elena's features somehow become softened yet conflicted.

Elena never wondered about the reason why she felt obliged to break it off with Stefan that night. She was in a bundle of conflicted emotions to even think straight but yet she still carried on with the situation. She was sure it wasn't in behalf of Damon. Although that state of mind would've been completely different to what she thought a couple of months ago. Damon had been one of the few people to fully stand by her continuation to live on this messed up planet and Elena allowed that to cloud her judgment about him. She thought that after everything he's been through, the only thing he needs is the love of brotherhood he once had. Stefan and Damon endured so much pain in their vampire lives that it enabled Elena to feel like what she's going through was just a mere obstacle on the road. She felt horrible for attacking and intruding the wealthy nature of their family that it urged her to let go of them and leave them be. The thought had always been one to tug with her feelings, because no matter what she loved them both. But not enough to be selfish to choose either/or.

Caroline muttered, "You okay?" she brushed her soft hand on the olive surface on her skin. Elena interrupted her thoughts and turned back to reality while she replied with a fake smile, "I'm fine." Caroline sighed and took that as a sign to hold the conversation for a little while later.

* * *

><p>Elijah walked down the forest tracks and observed the morning sunlight peak from behind the tall trees that hung over him like guards of mother nature. Elijah smirked to the irony that even though it was green and seemingly peaceful, it would always embellish a cruel atmosphere in the town called Mystic Falls. Memories and memories came flooding back. Reminded him of that one day he took a stroll down the same tracks with Elena, only with the intention of terrorizing her in a way that could've possibly broke the profound bond he grew with her over the period he was in that town. He wondered whether Elena would show herself that day. Somehow Elijah wanted it to go both ways. If she showed up, he would have to face the tension of seeing her again after these few harsh months and feel the need to explain why he'd been such a coward to avoid confrontation. But if she didn't present herself, then he guessed there was nothing else to be resolved and what they had was completely gone.<p>

Elijah stopped by the nearby boulder and leaned against the rough surface of its rock. Then suddenly he heard footsteps approaching the area. His shoulder tensed and his brow furrowed in curiosity. Elijah turned around a restless Theo appeared before him.

Theo said while continuing to approach him before he reached two meters from his position, "That Elena girl resembles Tatia immensely, don't you think? I mean, despite the fact the fact that she's a doppelganger as you call it, is there another reason you're helping her?"

Elijah tilted his head in mock of him and replied with straight-forwardness, "I brought you back from the dead in order for you to help in my brother's destruction and now you're judging my perspective?," he remained contained with his stance as Theo scoffed with amusement and answered assertively, "All I'm saying, is don't allow the memory of Tatia confuse your choice of allies, Elijah. She may appear to be igniting with Gilbert purity, but at the end of the day, she's still a Petrova. " Theo tilted his head and quirked his eyebrow, "Petrova's could only lead to emotional toxication. You don't want that to happen _again_, do you?"

The Original pondered on the direct agqusition but decided to ignore his comment and returned to business, "You just focus on keeping this town under shadows concerning my return. If I hear any word around town, that my exposure has reached the intelligence of unwanted minds, you'd be-"

Theo defensively put his hands in the air with a mischievious smile and replied as he pointed his finger towards Elijah, "Don't you worry about that my friend." He trailed back into the forest and disappeared behind the bushels. Elijah pursed his lips together in thought of Theo's remark and tensed his eyebrows to the question of whether he was right to say such an observation. He smoothened the creases on his suit before he continued to make his way through the forest, as he waited for a young brunette to hopefully stop him in his wonderous tracks.

* * *

><p>It was a quarter to noon and Elena walked out of the Gilbert Residence with a feeling of anxiety burning in the pit of her stomach. She invested a lot of her morning in wondering how the meeting with Elijah would go and also trying to keep Caroline off her edge while attempting to remain perfectly usual. Elena stepped into her black car and sat in her seat for a moment of silence. She rested her head on the seat and sighed, realising how tired she really was. Elena was afraid that this was what her life was going to be. Just constant exhaustion and continuous struggles in this big war with Klaus. She just hoped Elijah was determined enough to morally stand by her and truly help her with the ascending situation. Elena shook off her reflecting thoughts and started the car, pulling out of the driveway with newfound eagerness.<p>

Elena whisked through the opening tracks of the forest and kept her eyes on the lookout for Elijah who most preferably be wearing a suit. It was exactly noon, and the sun was surprisingly beaming considering the fact that it was gloomy all week. She squinted her eyes from the sunlight and continued down the trails until she finally saw a man, in a rough, dark greay suit leaning against a boulder next to the bushels.

Elijah.

The man heard the familiar heartbeat, thud continuously with heated anxiety which tempted him to turn around. Although he took a minute to prepare himself to face the moment he had dreaded throughout the last few months. Finally, the Original turned around and caught sight of innocence, Elena, who struggled to contain her nerves, just a few feet away. Elijah's brow eased gracefully and replaced the expression with a visage of sorrow and guilt, ordering himself to step forward and explain everything, anything. Elena inhaled a deep breath and shook her head in a gradual motion before she mumbled, "Where have you been Elijah...?" Her face slowly exposed the newfound regret that was beginning to shine above all her soft features whereby only showing the conflict that controlled her deep desires.

A beam of sadness pierced through his undead heart while he heard those little words. Elijah replied, with a tone equivalent to his guilt, "You don't want to know." Elena tilted her head to the side with empathy, he continued, "I figured that for me to turn my back towards you makes me a coward and I'm deeply sorry Elena." The girl closed the gap between them until she met him, five feet away. Elijah's eyes pleaded for any kind of forgiveness but all that was returned was silence and more silence. Elena wanted to enunciate her emotions with an igniting desire, and tell him the truth. The truth about the anger she held against him for leaving her. The truth about the happiness she contained in the pit of her chest to finally see him in pure daylight. But mostly the truth about how relieved she felt to see him alive and walking on solid earth.

The silence was broken by the emotional girl, "I shouldn't be selfish with you Elijah. I can't hold my anger against you only to satisfy my own conscience. Mystic Falls is like your poison and you have every right to leave if it were to make you happy once you did." Elena pursed lips together and asked desperately, "Did it?" Elijah gazed forward to the curious girl and she continued, "When you left, did you get what you wanted?"

Elijah insisted to ignore the question but without hesitation replied, "No, Elena. I didn't." his voice cracked slightly towards the end of the the statement which caused Elena to flinch in surprise but with also a tint of anxiety. The solid ground beneath them was solitary yet it seemed like it was moving in a circular motion, juggling both Elijah and Elena like a challenge. The rustling turmoil of the leaves were almost dead compared to normal. No sign of life or the goodness of nature. Just unmoving accessories of the Earth. Their eyes shared a moment of free willed proximity because somehow, behind all the conflict, what brought them back as one was the result of their compassion and honour they had built in their foundation. It caused great consequences but in light of it all, it brought greater understanding. And greater understanding could only lead to good things. At least that's what they both hoped for.

Elena struggled to conceal the smile of admiration that began to peak in the corner of her lips but quickly shook the gesture out of her conscience and said, "In the note, you said you had information on Klaus?" her voice emphasised a strategic tone, ready to accumulate to steady questions and answers. Elijah began to looses his position on the ground and moved towards the innermost area of the forest and gestured to Elena while he said, "Follow me..."

He walked inwards into the surrounding environment filled with trees and various species of plants as Elena walked behind him, feeling as if Elijah was her own personal bodyguard. And she quite liked that. She's always believed the idea of having that one ideal being that could protect you in the heart of any situation and in that ponderous moment, the only person that came to mind was Elijah. She figured it would be Damon, considering the fact that he'd continously boast his confidence in behalf of protecting her all the time but she never understood the motive that he would act upon his feelings for her. But for simply a woman's love. And she felt guilty for not living up to that expectation.

Then Elijah stopped when he met the opening footpath of a consolidated apartment, right in the heart of the forest. It seemed forcibly oppressive and dark as if it's been abandoned for several weeks, even months. The walls were crimson red with a hollow overlay of brown which was slightly weared away by the look of it. Logs were scattered all around the outside spaces, with heavy bushels towards the entrance. Elena said, confused, "Where are we?"

Elijah slowly turned around before continuing on, "It was my mothers..."

Elena's eyes widened at the statement and watched Elijah walk towards the deprived apartment. She took a moment to absorb the foundation of the situation before she followed him into the witch's apartment with only an expression of curiosity and somewhat a hint of fear for what she may see that could possibly affect her in some way.


	3. Chapter 3

They both quietly walked into the burdened apartment as Elena observed the dusty objects that scattered carelessly around the room. Elijah wasn't surprised at all.

"You've been here haven't you?" Elena muttered intently towards Elijah's back.

"The day after I left the areas of Mystic Falls, I intended to locate my mother and Finn. I came across a series of tracks that seemed almost familiar before I realised that they lead to the same grounds of our home long before we were...turned. Not long after that, I found this apartment." He turned around to face the curious Elena, "I assumed that this was the place where my mother spent er time, trying to find various ways to kill us."

Elena seemed confused as she questioned, "Why are you showing me this?"

Elijah responded with hesitant desire to the extent of desperation, "Look at this as an invitation to cooperate with me. I need your word that whatever I tell you does not escape your own intelligence. Elena, I'm asking for your help."

Elena clicked her tongue, realising the empty words of that previous letter and mumbled, "You don't have any news on Klaus or anything about killing him do you?" Elijah shifted his eye-contact to the ground, "Then why did you-?"

"Make a lie out of that letter?"he confronted, "Probably because of the fact that may be the only thing that could compel you enough to simply meet me today. Am I wrong?"

_He was wrong. _Elena thought.

Elijah spoke up, overlooking the tension that rose in mere seconds,"Although I do have other things to tell you. As a matter of fact, much worse things. And so I repeat, can I trust you to hold this information wisely?"

Elena pursed her lips together, "After all this time, I've betrayed you twice, Elijah. What makes you think I could be trusted again?"

Elijah sighed, "My conscience tells me that whenever you commit an act of betrayal, it would always be in the favour of those you love dearly. It will never be based on evil intentions. I respect that, Elena. But I promise you, I will never breach my morals to make you feel the need to betray me again."

Elena looked down at the floor, contemplating whether she could even trust herself. The girl had always been directly confronted with ultimatums and choices through her eveyrday life and her ability to make good decisions was rapidly decreasing. She'd be torn if the future of this agreement came to an event, against Elijah's wellbeing and safety. Elena realised the amount of dependance Elijah had put on her which gave her all the more reason to owe him that sense of protection and consideration. She shook her head with a sigh and secretly passed a smile on her lips, "Okay." Elijah straightened his stance, "You have my word that you can trust me."

The Original didn't realise the delighted expression that flashed across his face as he watched Elena struggle with her ability to keep eye contact with him. At times, it amused Elijah as to the amount of awkwardness she occassionally feels in his presence, and how her humbleness and respect could still remained intact. Elijah had known many women through the centuries but Elena was the first to bring the most whimsical situations to the table and most to his liking, he took joy from that.

Elena blurted through the settling silence, "So what were the 'much worst things', what did you find out?"

Elijah spoke aristocratically, "Well simply put, she still wants to murder her children and it seems like Esther is outsourcing, in other words using exterior influences to allow insight into Mystic Falls but through other people's intelligence."

Elena tilted her head, "So you're saying she has spies around town?"

"For now. But I believe there will be more to it than normal human capability in equivalent as to what she wants to do next. From what I could recover from these various scripts, my mother aims to create a personal sidekick, an alliance with someone who's widely known in Mystic Falls. Widely known enough to be able to get through certain people, certain inner circles," Elijah slightly narrowed his eyes towards Elena with tension, "and wipe out _all_ of the Originals from the centre of it all. _Elena_, Esther can choose anyone, no one can be trusted in Mystic Falls."

Elena gaped at the theory and said with hesitation, "Esther wouldn't go that far would she? She wouldn't touch my family- my friends?"

Elijah pursed his lips, sympathising for the girl, "I'm afraid it's like her to discover any possible way of concealing her own self from any troubles."The girl surrendered her tense shoulders and sighed deeply within her own anxiety while Elijah staggered towards her, "Elena...?" She looked up and faced a conflicted Original, "You still want Klaus dead don't you?"

Elena furrowed her brow and said with a poignant tone, "Elijah...I know why you're here. You want me to help you save you family and I can't even begin to imagine how hard this is for you. I know how much your siblings means to you, I do...but ever since Klaus inflitrated the lives of me and everyone I love, bad things happen and I can't bear the idea of that continuing." A soft tear crept in the corner of Elena's eyelash, "but I'm not gonna let Esther bring you down just because she feels the need to okay," Elijah nodded appreciatively with immense gratitude towards the girl and turned his head away from her direction before he did or said something he regretted.

He walked around the apartment with his casual stance while brushing his hands against the dusty furniture, "You know before my mother came back to Mystic Falls, I remember imagining what it'd be like if she did. How she'd be the one to bring us together, somehow teach Klaus a lesson about civil manners, " he chuckled softly, "and maybe reincarnate the hope and loyalty this family use to feed on before we were turned." Elijah was too consumed by his thoughts to even remember his surroundings and to even notice Elena paying close attention as to what he was saying.

Finally conscious of his display of emotion, he said objectively struggling to shake his bundle of feelings off, "I guess I was wrong..." He cleared his throat and swiftly passed Elena on his way out the apartment.

* * *

><p>Theo pressed the tip of his burnt cigarette against a brick wall, that was connected to the exterior structure of Mystic Falls hospital. His eyes intently followed every person who walked passed him as if in look out for something desirable or what he might have liked to call- uniquely delicious. Theo's lips curved to a slight smirk when his gaze fell on a young woman who carried herself ever so gracefully and yet confident with her fair skin and tall figure. His increased sense of hearing reeled in closer to her whereabouts and then realised the absence of a specific feature- a heartbeat.<p>

_Damn._ Theo muttered under his breath. _She'd definitely be a treat if she wasn't a vampire. _

Much to his dissapointment, he turned around and suddenly took account of the person behind him.

"Surprised?" the figure said, mocking Theo's expression with slight amusement.

He tilted his head to the side and said, "Well hello there sweatheart..."

The woman scoffed and replied with a tone of slapstick, "Did you really think I couldn't see you standing here, watching everyone walk by you, just waiting for the right moment to pounce?"

Theo cocked his eyebrow impressively and stated,"Oh Katerina...or Katherine if you may, always with the sharp eye..."

The Petrova sneaked out a low-sounded laugh and looked behind him for a while as if her eyes were following something or someone. She smirked with realisation and remarked, "Yeah that girl you were eyeing...I suggest you stay out of her boundaries unless you want your heart ripped out your arrogant chest by the one person you fear most."

Theo provoked a mockery out of his surprised shock and exclaimed with a hollow intention, "Oh so that's what Klaus has been up to lately. Fratenising with the tall, blonde girl in town. And here I thought he was being the master of all that is evil and destructive. Seems like he's turned into a big softie...isn't that just adorable?" He chuckled under his breath, causing Katherine to shake her head pleasingly.

"Well aren't you the big ball of humour that I've always known." Theo cocked his head with pleasure. Katherine returned her expression towards her casual seriousness "Anyways...what the hell are you doing in Mystic Falls? And who undaggered you for god sakes?"

"I have nothing to say to you Katerina so if you could excuse me, I must get back-"

Theo was about to leave when Katherine imposed a jerk to his arm,"Not good enough."

The man rolled his eyes in annoyance as he stood back in his position in front of the Petrova,"Let's just say that I'm on business, with a friend, and I gave my word to him that he should trust me. I'm not breaking that word. Unlike some people, I keep my promises."

Katherine scowled with rememberance, "What happened on that evening of the sacrifice wasn't my fault Theo, you know that. Had I known you were siding with Elijah not Klaus all the while, I would've kept my word."

"You know that's a lie. You played both the brothers like puppets on the string therefore you couldn't bear Elijah nor Niklaus. That day of the sacrifice, I informed you about Klaus's plan and everything that was to be done that evening, I trusted you Katerina. You promised me you wouldn't trespass your urges to tell a single soul about our liasion. But you had to tell your precious little servant boy who I recalled was impecabbly and helplessly in love with you, which then followed him to tell Klaus about my betrayal. And I bet you could guess who got hunted down and daggered while you were fleeing."

Katherine's piercing stare enhanced its ability to seem colder, "I didn't tell Ezra to inform Klaus about you, so practically it wasn't my fault. Can we move on now and leave matters long since resolved out of the way?"

Theo sighed, "Should I trust you Katerina?"

She smiled playfully, "No." The girl resided her head to the side and toned down her voice, "but you're going to tell me everything anyway because simply put, I could help you get something you want." Her voice trailed out into a purr, attracting Theo's attention with her elusive aura.

The man narrowed his eyes curiously while scanning Katherine's transparent orbs that were igniting with a million and one manipulative schemes and plays. She knew what he wanted. Something he'd desired to retain in posession for centuries.

Theo lost the playful expression on his visage and replaced it with one of anxiety and eagerness," You know where it is don't you?"

"You mean Isabelle's ring, as in the ring you gave to your lover in 1492, oh I know exactly where it is..." Theo stepped forward with a sudden rush until Katherine stopped the man as she pressed her hand against his chest,"So tell me Theodore...and I ask again. What the hell are you doing in Mystic Falls?"


End file.
